I Won't Give Up On You
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic and Tails were fighting but when Sonic disappeared. Tails sets out a on a treacherous journey to find him. Can Tails find him?
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

I do not own Sonic and this story is mostly inspired by Tintin!

Sega owns Sonic but it would be nice if did own it!

Oh Well, please post reviews!

Chapter 1: The Argument

_Night_

Tails was yelling at Sonic.

"Sonic you connected the wires wrongly! Now, the X-tornado is going haywire! What did you do?"

Sonic yelled back

"It was an accident! I'm really sorry Tails but I know how long it took you but I was just trying to help you finish this faster and –

Tails cut in and yelled

"SO WHAT? YOU COULD MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT THIS HUH? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK!"

Sonic yelled back

"OF COURSE I DO! BUT I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU FINISH FASTER, SO YOU COULD RELAX! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'D BEEN STRESSED LATELY! AND NEEDED HELP! "

Tails was filled with rage and yelled

"FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sonic is now filled with mixed emotions; anger and sadness. He yelled back but more softly

" FINE! ….. And I'm really sorry Tails…."

Sonic opened the door and dashed off to the forest without looking back. Tails was just starting to feel guilty. He thought to himself

"Ok, perhaps I was too harsh on him… when he returns and cools down …. I will apologise"

Tails was looking at the opened door; where Sonic had left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Disappearance

Chapter 2: Disappearance

_Morning_

Tails was coming down the stairs and yawning. He was making his drink and realised Sonic wasn't back. He knew because the door is still open from yesterday. Tails then wondered

"Where is Sonic? I only hope, he is still not angry at me for yesterday….. I couldn't sleep well for feeling guilty all night long…. I hope he comes back soon….."

After eating breakfast, Tails went to fix on the X-Tornado while waiting for Sonic's return.

_Evening_

Sonic has still not yet returned. Tails was really starting to get worried but sometimes Sonic is this way he will not be back for a day. There still is a problem though usually he'll be worried and rather accompany Tails.

Tails stomach was rumbling. Tails had decided to buy Chilidogs for dinner. He thinks that Sonic will be in a better mood this way. It was his favourite after all.

_Night_

After dinner, Tails realised Sonic still wasn't back yet. He is starting to get Tails really worried. Tails just stared at the Chilidog and then went upstairs to his room. Tails left the Chilidog on the kitchen table, just in case Sonic was hungry when he came back.

_The Next Day_

_Morning_

Tails went down the stairs and was stunned. The Chilidog was still there and was now cold. Tails shuddered and said

"It can't be… He is still not back yet…"

Tails quickly ran out the door and got in the X-Tornado. The X-Tornado was already fixed yesterday and Tails started the engine. He took off to Angel Island. Knuckles, as usual was chilling and was guarding the Master Emerald. Knuckles realised that Tails was here, just as he saw the X-Tornado landed.

Knuckles went to Tails and said

"Hey Tails, how's it going?"

Knuckles realised Tails was shivering and was starting to cry. Knuckles looked left and right. He noticed Sonic wasn't here. Knuckles then asked

"Tails, where is Sonic? Has something happen to him?"

Tails finally manage to speak

"H-he…h-e…..is….miss…sing…."

Knuckles then exclaimed

"What? Where is he? How did this happen?"

Tails explained to Knuckles about what has happened. The argument, he has been missing for a day now and it's not right. Knuckles then said

"So it's sort of your fault then….but never mind that we have to start searching for him now!"

Knuckles hopped in the X-Tornado and so did Tails.

They went back to Tail's house to do preparations.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperately Seeking

Chapter 3: Desperately Seeking

Tails and Knuckles were preparing the equipment. Tails was getting out the food, drinks, rope, flashlight and medical supplies. When Tails was going to get the medical supplies, a strong wind blew and a picture on the desk fell down. CRASH! Tails ears perked up and turn around to see what was going on. He saw the broken photo frame. He quickly got up and when to pick up the picture.

"Ow!"Tails yelled and Knuckles quickly went to see what happened. Tails finger was cut from the glass shards from the photo frame. Tails cherished that picture because it was a picture of him and Sonic. In the picture, it was Sonic was giving a thumbs up; Tails was there, when he was younger that is and just standing next to Sonic. Sonic adopted Tails long ago and saved him. Tails finger was bleeding but he didn't care, he just picked the picture up and placed it on the table.

Knuckles quickly got some bandages and treated Tails wound. Knuckles said

"Geez Tails, you should really take care of your wound first than worry about your picture!"

Tails replied sadly

"Knuckles, you don't understand… This picture means the world to me … it's a picture taken after I was adopted by Sonic….."

Knuckles was done treating Tails wound. Knuckles said

"Sorry, I didn't know….. Hey...We're done packing! Should we go now?"

Tails went to pack the medical supplies then replied

"Yes… We can go now!"

They set off to the forest. Tails looked at his video watch and tracked Sonic's location. Tails said

"He's at the east side of the forest! Come on!"

Tails started flying with his two tails to the east side and Knuckles just ran right behind him. When they reach there it was afternoon already. Knuckles then asked

"Are you sure we're on the right track?"

Tails replied

"Yes, we're getting very close."

Tails suddenly stopped and Knuckles asked

"What's wrong?"

Tails looked around and replied

"We're here… But I can't seem to find Sonic"

Knuckles and Tails were looking around until Knuckles said

" Tails! I think I've found something!"

Tails quickly went over to Knuckles and Knuckles handed a video watch to Tails. Tails was shivering and said

"No… It can't be….. Then where is he?"

Knuckles replied

"I'm sorry Tails but maybe this time he is really-

Tails then yelled

"NO!It can't be!"

Tails was on his knees, pounding on the ground with his fist while holding Sonic's video watch. Tails then said

"No! We must keep looking! He couldn't have gone far! Knuckles you check the west side!"

Knuckles nodded and went to the west. Tails stood up and was crying and said

"I promise; I will find you no matter what happens… Sonic…."

Tails continued to go look for him and Tails kept on shouting

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU! SONIC!"

Knuckles did the same too at the west side. It was night and they still had no luck finding him. Knuckles called Tails through his video watch and said

"Hey Tails! Let's call it a day we should get back!"

Tails replied

"No we have to keep looking!"

Knuckles then said

"Tails I know you want to find him but it's too dangerous in the dark!"

Tails realized he was right and obeyed.

"Alright Knuckles, Meet me at the east side!"

Knuckles nodded and ended the call. Tails was crying and said

"This is all my fault Sonic…. I shouldn't have yelled at you!"

Tails put down his bag and started making a campfire. Knuckles just arrived and he sat down and leaned on the tree. Knuckles asked

"Any luck?"

Tails swayed his head in the 'no' answer.

Knuckles replied

"Don't worry! We can find him tomorrow!"

Before you know it, Knuckles was asleep and Tails was still awake. Tails slumped down to the grass and gazed at the stars. He took something out of his bag; it was the picture of him and Sonic. He started crying but wiped his tears away. He placed back the picture into his bag and gazed at the stars again. He closed his eyes and remembered when he and Sonic used to do this.

_Flashback_

Tails and Sonic were lying on the ground gazing at the stars. Sonic said

"Do you miss your loved ones?"

Tails replied

"Yeah, I always cry even just the thought of it."

Sonic smiled and said

"Well, don't cry anymore….. Look at the stars…. They are watching you right here and now… and I know they wouldn't want to see you like this…."

Tails then realized that Sonic was right. Tails smiled and said

"Thanks Sonic..."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and said

"No problem!"

Tails was asleep but a tear ran down from his eye. Tails is worried sick for Sonic.

Sonic's POV

_At the time the picture fell down and Tails had a cut._

I woke up with a blurry vision. I moaned

"Oww... Where am I...?"

I tried to get up but I collapsed to the ground again. I am too weak. I tried to observe my surroundings it was rocky walls. I said

"I'm sorry Tails... I won't be able to get back..."

I was crying and everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Stains

Chapter 4: Blood Stains And I Won't Give Up On You

_Morning_

Tails slowly woke up from his sleep. When he got up and yawned, he realized Knuckles was eating and waiting for Tails to wake up. Knuckles reach out his hand with bread over to Tails and asked

"Want some?"

Tails swayed his head in the 'no' answer. He was still worried about Sonic. Tails got up and packed his things to continue the search. Once Tails was ready, he told Knuckles

"Let's get going! We might find more clues!"

Knuckles was concerned about Tails but obeyed in the end eventually. They started heading to the north side of the forest. They both yelled

"SONIC! SONIC! CAN YOU HEAR US?"

It was evening and they nearly checked the whole north part of the forest already. Until they stopped dead at the tracks when they saw red patches on the grass which of course was very unusual. Tails squatted down and observed it very carefully while Knuckles just watch what Tails was doing. Tails started to shiver and told Knuckles

"T-these…. Are…are…."

Knuckles got irritated and asked

"Are what?"

Tails eventually finished his sentence

"Blood…..stains…."

Knuckles was astonished and yelled

"What? You're trying to tell me Sonic is hurt?"

Tails looked more carefully and realized the blood stains are a trail heading to the north. Tails and Knuckles followed the trail until they reach a small narrow rocky trench. The blood stain trailed stopped at the ledge of the trench. Tails was shivering and said with a shaky voice

"N-no…. he couldn't have….."

Tails immediately ran to the ledge of the trench and yelled more louder than ever

"SONIC!"

The trench then just formed an echo like

"Sonic –Sonic-Sonic"

But it gets more faintly. Tails was crying and fell to his knees and Knuckles was also terrified and said

"He couldn't have fallen off… could he?..."

Tails recalled something in the past the last words Sonic said before he was lost.

"I am really sorry…. Tails…"

Tails got up and said with renewed courage

"No! I won't give up on you Sonic!"

Tails looked the orange sky of evening that was slowly turning to dusk. Knuckles smiled and said

"If you are going to continue, then I will come with you and help you till the end!"

Tails turned around with a forced smile and said

"Thanks Knuckles!"

Knuckles then said

"We will cross this trench tomorrow! But now lets just set up a campfire and rest!"

Tails argued

"But , what about Sonic?"

Knuckles then replied

"Don't worry! We can find him! But now you should rest look how black your eyes are!"

Knuckles was right, Tails was exhausted for not having proper sleep because he was still worried and couldn't get it off his head.

Tails then nodded sadly and when he lied on the ground. Tails was asleep like a baby. Knuckles smiled but he looked at the stars and asked

"Where are you Sonic?"

He was worried too but he lied at the grass and eventually slept.

**Sonic's POV**

**I woke up with a blurry vision and it came with a headache. I thought I was dead and I started to questioned myself**

"**How could I have survived? Where am I now?"**

**The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I was in a different place I am a small metallic room with an electrical force field. I was so weak after processing this and everything went black.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

Chapter 5: Sacrifice

Knuckles slowly woke up while Tails this time was the first to be awake. Tails was coming up of plans on how to get cross the trench. Tails was so busy working, he did not realize Knuckles was awake and Knuckles got bread from his bag. Knuckles went over to Tails and hand him some bread. Tails took it and said

"Thanks"

He went back on planning and then yelled

"I got it! I got it!"

Knuckles was startled and let Tails continue his sentence

"We could use the rope and throw it over to the rock at the other side of the trench and tie the other end here. Then we would have to climb like monkeys but upside down to the other side!"

Knuckles smiled and said

"You sure are smart Tails and eat your bread!"

Tails sweat drop and ate his bread. After that they tied the rope like those cowboys who catch animals. Once they were done tying the rope. Knuckles threw it to the other side and the rope cling on the big rock. Tails tied the other end around the tree. Tails and Knuckles packed their things and Tail asked

"So who crosses first?"

They both were looking at the depth of the trench at the bottom was a strong current river. Knuckles then replied

"You first and I'll will be right behind you."

Tails nodded with agreement and climbed on the rope like a monkey climbing vines and followed by Knuckles.

**You guys are probably wondering "Why can't Tails just use his two tails to fly and grab Knuckles?" The reason is that Tails can't support Knuckles weight and his...so that's why. Ok back to the story!**

When they were climbing half way; the rope at the side that was tied around the tree snapped! They both screamed as they started to lose grip of the rope

"Ah!"

Tails managed to grip at the end of the rope with his hand and grabbed Knuckles hand on the other. The rope started to snap little by little. They didn't have much time! Knuckles then said

"The rope can't hold us both!"

Tails replied

"No it will, it will!"

The rope was at its last stand. Knuckles looked down at the river and looked at Tails; he said

"Tails... I'm Sorry..."

Knuckles let go the grip on Tail's hand and Tails tried to hold on but it was too late. Knuckles was falling to the river at the bottom of the trench and Tails screamed with tears

"KNUCKLES!"

Tails watch Knuckles fall into the river with a big splash and there was no sign of him. Tails used his two tails to fly at the other side of the trench that they wanted to get to. Tails was on his knees crying and screamed

"WHY? KNUCKLES? WHY?"

**Ok now if you are wondering why Tails didn't just fly over and let Knuckles climb the rope because he didn't think about that! Ok back to the story again!**

He cried for almost the whole day, even in his attempt to search for Sonic. At night, he still couldn't find him and he went back to the trench. He was hoping some miracle would happen like he would just suddenly appear but no... It was still the same. The broken rope was dangling in the cold wind. Tails made a campfire and slumped to the ground and gazed at the stars again. He then cried and said

"Knuckles...Sonic...I am so sorry... this is all my fault..."

He cried do much; his eyes were sore and he finally went to sleep.

**Sonic's Part**

**He was in the same metallic room with the electrical force field and something came through the speakers. Sonic talked with the person at the speaker. Suddenly Sonic yelled though it tool loads of his energy away**

"**NO WAY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU HURT THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE! IF YOU WANT TORTURE DO IT TO ME!"**

**The person at the speaker then chuckled and said**

"**What could you possibly do in that condition?"**

**Sonic was starting to pass out and his last words were**

"**I won't let anything happen to you... Tails..."**


	6. Chapter 6:Piecing It Together And A Trap

Chapter 6: Piecing It Together and A Trap

Tails woke up from the sunlight shining on his eyes and he got up still feeling upset. He was starting to pack his things away and once he was done. He gripped his bag hard and he was crying again. He said with a shaky voice

"Why….why….. Did you do this Knuckles...Where are you Sonic..."

He remembered what both of them had said

"I'm really sorry…. Tails"

He wiped his tears away and was about to continue searching but he thinks the best solution is to piece the evidence that he collected so far. He sat down on a rock and his hand at his chin and talked to himself

"The watch we found it at the east side…..Blood stains heading to the north to the trench….."

Tails took a look at the trench and he remembered where exactly the blood stains were and it led to the ledge of the trench and what he didn't notice was that there was a huge rock sticking out at the middle of the trench, making it possible that Sonic landed there when he fell off at the ledge. Tails then remembered that Sonic's watch was loose but Tails was so busy that he totally forgotten about fixing it.

After that thought, it made him feel more guilty than ever and tears were forming in his eyes but he wiped them away and thought more about it. He said to himself

"If Sonic did fell on that rock…then where is he now?...Unless someone took him away from there…..or… he could have fallen off to the river….. No…..no….I don't believe that!"

Tails got up and took his bag and went to continue searching but that's all he could piece together so far. He was walking and he stepped on a grass which made a very metallic sound CLANG! Tails squatted down and started tapping on that spot and it was indeed metal underneath the grass and Tails suspected there must be some sort of room, ship or at least something made from metal and Tails started to dig with his hands but it only revealed like some sort of ceiling he presumed. That means that there is a room here! He kept checking everywhere for some sort of switch or door leading to the room but nothing so far and he went to this big rock which is even taller and wider than him. He went tapping hoping to hear for a hallow spot, he found out that whole rock is hallow.

That rock must be the door! Tails examined it; trying to find some sort of switch and he saw a fainted square shape at the bottom of the rock. He pressed it and the rock begin opening like a door. Tails told himself

"I'm coming for you Sonic!"

He went down the rocky steps and finally made it out to a room and at one corner; he saw Sonic concealed within the electric force field. He ran to him. Tails yelled

"Sonic!"

Sonic woke up and was worried; he yelled

" TAILS! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Tails yelled back

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

Sonic was getting weak and yelled again

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HURRY! BEFORE HE-

Just then an electric force field blocked the exit. Tails then realised Sonic was right this was a trap to lure him in…..

**I would like to thank my faithful reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, PhantomGurl12344 and sonictailsbros for your support!**

**I am really grateful! And so far I hope the story is good!**

**Best Of Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998 **


	7. Chapter 7:How It Happened And A Choice

Chapter 7: How It Happened And A Choice

Tails got up looking around and trying to see who on the shield and he glance back to look at Sonic again. Sonic started to collapse to the ground but was able to keep himself awake. Tails screamed

"SONIC! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Sonic groaned and said weakly

"….Tails…..Get out… of here….."

Tails was crying and said

"No, I won't leave without you!"

Above them a door opened and someone was descending down to the ground and he said

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here? Isn't this very touching?"

Tails turned around and recognise that voice anywhere; the one and only . Tails yelled at him with uncontrollable rage

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SONIC!"

laughed and said

"I bet you mistaken my young fox! I merely did nothing but saved him!"

Tails yelled back

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU ONLY CAN BE THIS CRUEL!"

Sonic looked up and tried to stand but the best he could do was to lean against the wall. Sonic said weakly

"…Tails… He …..is….right….. He saved me…"

Tails turned around, stunned for a moment and Tails was starting to realise what really happened. Tails said

"You are the one that rescued him from the trench!"

grinned and begins to explain

"You finally realised that? Haven't you? And yes I was the one who merely rescued him and I was driving around my Egg-Carrier and saw something by the trench. It was Sonic on the rock at the middle of the trench. His condition was not good at all. It seems he's been poisoned and I brought him back to my secret base quite nearby. Then I had this brilliant idea! Sonic will be held captive while I need you to do something from me!-

Eggman began clicking a button on a remote and a door from below opened and revealed a golden robot. On top of it was a small control room with a seat. The robot was shaped like a human and was like one of those 'Transformers'. Eggman continued

"You see, I need this robot fixed because my grandfather built it but I can't seem to figure out how to fix it! If you don't your friend here will be in a very tragic death! You see I gave him a serum that will prevent the poison from attacking and also preventing him to die for only 4 days, maximum! And today is the final day! It won't be too soon until the poison kills him! That's why he is so weak because the poison is still within him. So if you help me fix this then I might heal him with this!"

He revealed a small vial with antidote with his hand.

**Tails POV**

I was trembling, I didn't know what to do but I don't want Sonic to die! I closed my eyes and replied

"Alright, I will do it!"

I could hear Sonic said

"No! Don't do it! You have no idea what he is going to do!"

Eggman said

"Excellent choice! Come this way now!"

He showed me the tool box and I got to work, fixing the wires and control panel. That's all it needs actually. Once I was done, I turned to Eggman and said

"I fixed it! Now heal Sonic!"

Eggman replied with a smirk

"I have to make sure it really works first!"

He climbed in his Egg-Carrier and flew to the top of the robot where the control room is. He climbed in and started pressing buttons. I glance back to look at Sonic, he was really weak and he seemed worried and yelled

"Look out Tails!"

I didn't understand him at first but I felt a sharp blow at my head.

Everything was black…..


	8. Chapter 8: Helping One Another

**I would like to thank my faithful reviewers!**

**Sonictailsbros, PhantomGurl12344 and Karanma Maeryl!**

**For your support or this story wouldn't be possible!**

**I would also like to thank**

**Shaunatheboss!**

**For advice and ideas!**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 8: Helping One Another**

**Sonic's POV**

How could I be so stupid! I knew this would happen! Tails was knocked out by that robot Eggman made! He used the robot arm and whacked Tails at the head! He's knocked out!

_Flashback (It's from Chapter 5)_

_Something came through the speakers. It was Eggman_

"_So how's our visitor dong?"_

_I smirked_

"_Just fine! You could have served me better food you know?"_

_He chuckled and replied_

" _HOHOHO! You never guess what had just happened! Your dear friends Tails and Knuckles are looking for you! Isn't that sweet! And once your young fox is here, I will make use of him to repair my machine and later then kill him!"_

_I yelled_

_"__NO WAY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU HURT THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE! IF YOU WANT TORTURE DO IT TO ME!"_

_Eggman then chuckled and said_

_"__What could you possibly do in that condition?"_

_I was starting to pass out and I said _

_"__I won't let anything happen to you... Tails..."_

Eggman was going to hit Tails again when he's unconscious! I pushed through the electrical shield with all my strength… It was making me weaker but I kept pushing no matter how much it shocked me or how painful it was! I won't let Tails get hurt! It was burning me up from the inside and I got shocked back. I hit against the wall, my vision was swimming but no! I curled up to a ball and attacked the shield with all my strength! The shield broke and I landed to the ground breathing heavily.

My vision was blurry and I quickly dashed right in front of Tails. Eggman was going to use the robot's arm to hit Tails but I used my two hands and took the weight of the gigantic robot hand. Ugh… what a burning sensation! I was sweating trying my best to lift up the robot hand and prevent it from hitting Tails. Eggman was angry and exerted more power into the hand. I was on my knees now and I was trembling uncontrollably, still trying…..ugh…I can't hold on much longer…it's so painful. This robot is powerful… Tails then woke up and yelled

"SONIC! NO STOP! DON'T SAVE ME SAVE YOURSELF!"

I said

"Why….would….I leave….. You here to die!"

I pushed the robot hand away and quickly curled up to a ball. I attacked it but it deflected my attack. I fell to the ground but Tails caught me. I was passing out, my vision was fading and I could feel water at my face. I took a look Tails was crying and hugging me tightly. I smiled but I was so weak; I couldn't stop myself from trembling. Before I completely black out, I said

"Tails….D-don't….cry…."

I moaned and everything was black….

**Tails POV**

Why? Why? Sonic…. Why did you go this far? I hugged Sonic and Eggman was ready to hit us again. I protected Sonic with my body and I braced myself for the attack. I didn't care what would happen to me! I covered him and I will protect him this time! No matter the cost!

I could hear Eggman said

"Isn't this touching? Unfortunately I will have to ruin it!"

He was going to attack again with the robot hand and I braced myself for the attack but I won't let Sonic get hurt! I started to hug Sonic tighter…..I could hear the robot coming at us…..

But all I know is that I didn't care and I want Sonic to be safe….


	9. Chapter 9: Trying To Win

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers again!**

**Karanma Maeryl, PhantomGurl12344, SonicGirl4Ever and sonictailsbros!**

**It's been pleasure writing!**

**And I want to say I am sorry too, if I made this story too predictable!**

**I apologise for that!**

**Overall, hope the story so far is doing great!**

**Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 9: Trying To Win**

**Tails POV**

I closed my eyes and I didn't want to see what was going to happen. I am still holding on to Sonic…. I will protect him….. I will…. Just then I heard a CLANG! Like as if something hard has hit the metal. I slowly opened my eyes and took a glance back. I couldn't believe it! I yelled

"KNUCKLES! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Knuckles was holding up the robot's hand right in front of us! Knuckles yelled back

"GET OUT OF HERE WITH SONIC! I WILL TRY TO HOLD HIM OFF!"

I was having a hard to decide what to do but I placed Sonic at the corner of this metallic room so he could be very far from harm. I don't want to lose Knuckles or anybody again! I went right next to Knuckles and help him push the robot's hand back. I said

"I am helping you Knuckles! I don't want the same thing to happen again!"

Knuckles was sweating and smiled. We both pushed away the robot with all our strength. We jumped back and attacked the robot. I curled into a ball and attacked and Knuckles was pummelling at the robot's chest. We got swiped back with his arm causing us to land on the ground. We both got up though we were in pain…. I was thinking why the attack didn't work. Of course! The armour was too strong for just the both of us to attack! We would need Sonic to go Super Sonic to take down this robot but ….. I looked back at Sonic; he was in no condition to fight…

The robot was charging at us again and Knuckles went to attack again but he got knocked to the ground. I went over to Knuckles and lifted him up and said

"It will only be pointless this way! We need more power than this!"

Knuckles got up and understood. We dodged the robot's attack again. Eggman intended to punch us but we keep dodging sideways; knowing it will be pointless to attack. Knuckles yelled to me while we are still dodging

"Tails! What if we went Super?"

I was shocked, only Sonic knows how to go Super! How can we possibly do that? And Knuckles answered my question

"Just focus all of your energy and put away all negative thoughts!"

But we were too busy talking the robot knocked us back to the wall. Eggman was about to tackle us while we trying to get up. The unbelievable happened; Sonic got in front of us and tried to hold the attack!

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with a blurry vision. My body felt so weak….. I heard a crash. I saw Knuckles and Tails being knocked down. The robot was going to hit them. I got to my feet and nearly collapsed down again but I told myself no….. I quickly dashed in front of them and hold off the attack. I curled to a ball and manage to push it back a bit. I started to fall on my knees and suddenly the Chaos Emeralds are circling the three of us! I knew what they were thinking. IT'S TIME TO GO SUPER SONIC!

I closed my eyes and let the transformation take place. I looked back and I saw Knuckles and Tails glowing. Tails was glowing orange while Knuckles is red. We all nodded and went out on an all three attack and flew straight to the robot. I started to slice up the robot which caused massive explosions. Tails and Knuckles did the same. We all flew back and watch the robot explode! Eggman was cursing us…..ugh….. My head hurts…..I was blacking out….. My conscious was fading…ugh….I was trembling

I could feel myself starting to fall to the ground…..

Everything was black…


	10. Chapter 10: Dying

**Hey guys!**

**First of all I have to apologise for the extremely long wait!**

**I had exams for two weeks straight! DX**

**But now I am back!**

**I have one question**

**"Should I quit writing POV's? Because I realise the way I wrote Sonic Epilogue seems better or should I write less? Or keep what I am still doing?"**

**Hope you can answer my question!**

**Thanks you to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicGirl4Ever, sonictailsbros and PhantomGurl12344**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! THE QUOTE "THE SERVERS ARE THE SEVEN CHAOS, CHAOS IS POWER, POWER IS ENRICHED BY THE HEART, THE CONTROLLER IS THE ONE WHO UNIFIES THE CHAOS" IS FROM THE VIDEO 'Sonic: Nazo Unleashed Stage 3 Special Edition (part 1) ' ON YOUTUBE! (CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE! XD)**

**CLAIMER! THE PLOT IS MINE!**

**Chapter 10: Dying**

***Play the song 'Kingdom Hearts Aqua's Theme (FM)'* (Please try it! It's awesome!) Thanks Shaunatheboss**!

Tails saw Sonic falling to the ground. He was his normal self again, no longer super… Tails screamed

"Sonic!"

He flew down and tried to catch up with him as Sonic was plummeting straight to the ground. Tails could only reach out to Sonic's hand. Tails gripped it and pulled him up and carry Sonic in his arms. Once they landed to the ground, Tails placed Sonic to the ground and started to lean towards his chest. His heartbeat was unsteady and he was breathing heavily. Tails was in tears and realised the poison was taking effect. Knuckles also flew down to see what the fuss was about. Knuckles stared at Sonic and realised his heavy breathing and the fact he was starting to sweat a lot. Tails and Knuckles were no longer super either, Knuckles was astonished and yelled

"Sonic! What's wrong?"

Tails was crying and desperately said

"Knuckles! Sonic is dying!... We need to do something before it's too late!"

The vial that Eggman was holding was destroyed when the golden robot exploded. Knuckles thought up of something and said

"WE ONLY HAVE ONE HOPE NOW! THE CHAOS EMERALDS! We can use its power to force out the poison within Sonic... but there is one problem…"

Tails was impatient and yelled

"WHAT IS IT!"

Knuckles replied

"….. He may die or it won't work out…."

Tails eyes widened, he was confused on what to do but he decided since it was the only way… Tails said

"Let's do it…."

Knuckles didn't try to pry with him. They summoned the chaos emeralds and placed them in a circle around Sonic. Knuckles lifted up his two arms to embrace the power of the chaos emeralds and said

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the chaos!"

The emeralds around Sonic glowed and made Sonic glowed. A bright light shined, it was so bright that Tails and Knuckles had to use their arms to shield the light from coming into their eyes. Once the light disappeared, they opened their eyes again. Tails was crying, ran to Sonic and Tails use one of his hands to support Sonic at the back. Sonic this time didn't breathe and did not move an inch. Tails face was streaming down with tears. Knuckles was starting to sober up. Tails lifted his head up and screamed

"SONIC!"


	11. Chapter 11: A Miracle And Survival

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**sonictailsbros, Karanma Maeryl, PhantomGurl12344, Shaunatheboss and SonicGirl4Ever!**

**Sorry for the long wait but exam results have currently been fuelling my depression! DX**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**Happy 21****st**** Birthday Sonic! =D**

**Here is your present! Friendship always will save you! XD**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 11: A Miracle and Survival**

Tails laid his head on Sonic's chest and cried. Tails was filled with regret. Knuckles just turned away and hide his tears in the shadow. He too was depressed for the death of his own best friend. Sonic may be annoying but he was still a kind hearted best friend and always been there for him.

Sonic's finger started to move a little. Sonic's eyes started to open slowly.

"Tails….." Sonic whimpered.

Tails looked up and could not believe it! Sonic was alive and Knuckles attention was also taken in. Tails and Knuckles smiled so did Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic started to grasp his throat. He was feeling pain and he started to sweat a lot. He was squirming on the ground, gasping for breath. Tails held on to Sonic and had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails cried in horror as he saw Sonic like this.

Sonic closed his eyes tightly and was coughing. He held on to his throat and he coughed out purple liquid onto the ground. Sonic passed out after that. Tails and Knuckles didn't understand what's going on but they showed worried faces as they were afraid Sonic is dead again. Tails shake Sonic to wake him up. No response. Tails then leaned down to his chest. His heart is still beating but it was back to normal. Knuckles kneeled beside Tails. Tails sighed and only glad he was alive.

"He's alive! Sonic is alive!" Tails yelled with tears running down his face. It was tears of joy.

Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks Chaos! He must've coughed out poison! So, that means the Chaos Emeralds worked!" Knuckles exclaimed with joy.

"Well! WELL! I guess he survived but it won't be long!" Eggman said evilly.

There was a self-destruct bomb on the wall of the room counting down from one minute. Eggman escaped in his Egg-Mobile and left Sonic and friends behind with no mercy. Tails and Knuckles started to fret, there is only forty-five seconds left now. Knuckles started lift Sonic's arm over one shoulder and the other lifted by Tails. They ran for the exit but it was blocked by an electrical force field. Knuckles and Tails pushed through with all their might. They were both feeling a painful sensation. There was only ten seconds left.

"LET US THROUGH!" Knuckles screamed.

"AGH!" Tails yelled in pain while pushing.

"No I can't fall back now….." Tails thought and kept pushing.

They broke the shield but the self-destruct bomb just timed out and created a huge explosion! They ran for their lives with Sonic over their shoulders. They jump out of the door in a nick of time and the door whole place crumbled down. Knuckles protected Tails and Sonic from getting hurt. They landed on the grass.

Knuckles and Tails both laughed. They never have been in this quite of excitement in a long time.

"We better get Sonic back! I think he is sick!" Tails said worriedly.

Knuckles came up closer to Sonic and took a look. Knuckles nodded and they carried Sonic away back to Tail's house.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And there was no way that I would let Sonic die! XD**

**He is everyone's hero!**


	12. Chapter 12: Friends

**Hey Guys!**

**I am free for a while so I can update! XD**

**Woohoo! Just published a video in Daily Motion! XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, sonictailsbros, Kitty in Boots, Shaunatheboss, PhantomGurl12344 and SonicGirl4Ever!**

**Thanks it keeps me going! XD**

**Without further ado!**

**Here you go! XD**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 12: Friends **

Tails and Knuckles had to cross the trench. Luckily Tails still have some rope left. They threw the rope to the other side and cling on a rock. To prevent the same thing from happening they went one by one. Before Knuckles went, Tails grabbed his hand tightly.

"Be careful…. Knuckles" Tails said softly as he was afraid the same thing would happen. Knuckles nodded and rubbed Tails at the head. Knuckles place Sonic over his shoulder as if he kidnapped someone. He climbs like a monkey across and if Sonic was going to fall, he would gently pull him back up. Knuckles made it to the other side. Tails flew over and was relieved that Knuckles made it. Tails smiled and they carried Sonic over their shoulders with his arms. They ran.

Tails and Knuckles manage to reach home. They entered the house and carried Sonic upstairs. They opened the door into Sonic's room. His room was clean since he was missing; Tails comes to his room every time during Sonic's absence. Tails missed Sonic so much. Tails and Knuckles place Sonic on the bed. Tails touched Sonic's forehead, it was warm and Tails realised he has mild fever from being so exhausted from preventing the poison to attack.

"Sonic has fever! Knuckles help me get a wet cloth!" Tails yelled to Knuckles with worry.

Knuckles nodded and went downstairs to get a towel. Tails took the blanket from the edge of the bed and placed it over Sonic. Tails sat on a chair and held onto his hand and hope he gets well soon. Knuckles came back with the wet cloth in his hand and handed it over to Tails. Tails placed the cloth on Sonic's forehead so that his fever will go down. Knuckles scratch his head

"Um… Tails is Sonic alright?" Knuckles asked with concern.

Tails nodded.

"Yeah… he will be alright…. He just needs to rest….." Tails said with a yawn.

Tails was tired too from not being able to sleep well for the past few days. Tails leaned his head against the edge of the bed and fell asleep while holding on to Sonic's hand. Knuckles was speechless but was happy as he saw the two brothers back again. There was another chair at the corner of the room, Knuckles sat down and fell asleep very shortly after that.

_**Evening**_

Sonic slowly awakened and his vision was swimming. He was still exhausted and he tried to sit up but Tails woke up during Sonic's struggle and Tails stood up from his chair.

"Sonic… It's ok… lie back down…. You have to rest." Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic obeyed and lied back down. Tails was glad Sonic was alright.

"Tails… I am sorry" Sonic whispered weakly.

Tails swayed his head in the 'no' answer.

"No….. Sonic….. It's my fault that you ran away and came out like this! I wish we never had that argument! I love you Sonic for yourself and I am sorry I blamed you!" Tails cried and tears were forming in his eyes.

Sonic smiled.

"It's not your fault and I forgive you Tails…." Sonic said sleepily, he was tired and was falling back to sleep.

Tails patted Sonic on the head. Sonic finds it very soothing and he fell back to sleep. Tails smiled and he was glad Sonic accepted his apology. Tails took the cloth from Sonic's forehead and soaked it in water. Tails placed back the cloth on his forehead. Tails sat back down at his chair and held Sonic's hand, he was just glad he was okay. He had this warm feeling again and fell asleep on the chair. Tails was so glad to have a brother like Sonic.

**NOPE GUESS AGAIN! IT IS OFFICAILLY NOT THE END!**

**I Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Have tight schedules and loads of homework! DX**

**Sorry but this will be all I can update at the moment!  
I will be away during the weekend! DX**

**But I will try to update as much as possible when I get back! XD **


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, SonicHedgehog7, sonictailsbros, Kitty In Boots, Shaunatheboss, SonicGirl4Ever and PhantomGurl12344!**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**It really urges me to write more! XD**

**Again I am Sorry about the wait,**

**Haven't been in my best mood nowadays….**

**Never mind that!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

_**Two days later…**_

_**Morning…..**_

Sonic was running around Green Hill again. He was well again after having constant rest for two days.

"It's been so long since I actually smelled fresh air!" Sonic said happily.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled. He was feeling so refresh! He had a huge smile across his face. His ears perked up and he came to a complete stop as he heard someone calling for him.

"SONIC!" Tails called loudly.

Tails was running to Sonic. By the time Tails finally catch up with Sonic. He was panting heavily and Sonic turned around.

"What's the rush Tails?" Sonic asked in his normal cheery tone.

Tails looked at Sonic.

"Well ... Me and Knuckles was wondering how did you even get poisoned in the first place?" Tails said with curiosity.

Sonic scratched his head and sweat dropped.

"Well it is like this-"Sonic said but was disrupted when Knuckles tackle him down to the ground.

Knuckles was angry and lifted up his hand and revealed a broken video watch to Sonic. They were still at the ground and Sonic was starting to get terrified of Knuckles will do next as he can't get up when Knuckles is on him.

"What's the meaning of this! Did you purposely break your watch so that we will worry about you and we can find you? You are being overrated!" Knuckles yelled with anger.

Sonic wave his hands in the no answer.

"Knuckles you misunderstood! I will never do that!" Sonic yelled back in panic.

"Say that to yourself Sonic!"Knuckles lifted his fist up and was going to punch Sonic right at the face!

Sonic closed his eyes and braced himself! Unable to do anything!

"STOP!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles looked up and stared at Tails so did Sonic. Tails was in tears.

"It is my fault! I was supposed to fix it! I promise Sonic I will fix his watch but I didn't because I was mad at him until it made me forgot." Tails cried.

Knuckles felt bad for Tails and Sonic. Knuckles got off Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic... I misunderstood!" Knuckles said sadly.

"It's alright! But I would have to apologise to Tails" Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

Sonic walked to Tails and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Tails... I forgive you... Please don't cry.." Sonic whispered and Tails backed off from Sonic and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks Sonic! And as you were saying earlier?" Tails said with much more happiness.

Sonic nearly forgotten about explaining it to Tails,

"Oh right! So it started out like this..." Sonic said.

_**When Sonic ran away...**_

_Sonic was running around the forest with thoughts of guilt haunting him. Sonic closed his eyes for a while he was running recalling every single bit of what happened in the argument with Tails._

_"FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tails kept yelling in his mind forming echoes after that._

_Sonic open his eyes again as he stumbled down to the grass, suddenly feeling weak and was losing consciousness. Sonic tried to stand again but collapsed to the ground again. He took a look at where it hurts at his arm and saw blood pouring out. Then he remembers feeling a scratch at his arm after passing by a poisonous plant. It must have grazed him! And he stood up but nearly fell down again. Sonic used his hand to cover the wound on his other arm to prevent anymore bleeding. He tried to return home but he kept walking until he ended up at a ledge leading to narrow trench. _

_He couldn't bear the poison much longer and passed out and falling down to the bottom of the trench._

_**End of flashback**_

"Well that is as far as I can remember!" Sonic said to Tails.

Tails placed his hand on his chin.

"I know! I get it! You must then have landed on a rock sticking out in the middle of the trench! That also explains the blood stains because you were wounded and it must have dripped all the way to the ledge!" Tails said excitedly.

"So that's how you found me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But there is still something I don't get! Knuckles, how did you survive that fall from the trench?" Tails wondered.

Sonic and Tails stared at Knuckles expecting an answer.

Knuckles stared at them.

"What?" Knuckles yelled.

"How did you manage to survive that fall?" Sonic asked Knuckles with concern.

"Oh right….." Knuckles said.

_**After Knuckles fell down into the strong current river…**_

_Knuckles was trying to fight against the current but it was hopeless, he surfaced from the water and inhaled deeply. He saw a huge rock by the trench and managed to grab it. He struggled to climb on top of the rock as it was slippery. He nearly fell back into the river a few times but made it. He gripped on the rocks on the trench despite it was hard to climb as well as it was slippery from the river lapping against it!_

_Knuckles always lose grip but was always able to grip back on another rock. He managed to climb up on the ledge and he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. He was worn out from trying to climb up the trench. He instantly stood up again as if nothing happened to him._

"_Gotta find Tails and quick!" Knuckles said determinedly._

_He ran off into the forest..._

_**Back to Reality...**_

Tails thought for a moment and he snapped his fingers.

"I know! I get it now!" Tails yelled causing Sonic and Knuckles to flinch a little.

"Knuckles so that's how you found me after that! And save me and Sonic!" Tails yelled happily as he finally understand and felt happy.

Sonic didn't understand because he was passed out.

"Thanks Knucklehead!" Sonic exclaimed happily while winking at him.

Knuckles had a vein on his head and started to chase after Sonic. Sonic ran for his life while laughing at Knuckles expression. Tails watched them run to the sunset but Tails suddenly had this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Tears streamed down his face. The feeling was so painful.

"Why does it feel like Sonic is going to die?" Tails thought with fear while placing his hand at his chest.

Tails wiped his tears away.

"No it can't be... Sonic... I must be dreaming..." Tails thought and ran after them...

**The End Or Is It?**

Somewhere evil is lurking and you could hear the laughter...

"Haha ! I finally done it! A perfect weapon to finally get rid of my nemesis and his friends!" a familiar voice spoke...

He was holding a gun with a jolt of electricity flowing through it and he turned his head. That figure was way too familiar! It was the one and only Doctor Eggman!

**To Be Continued In 'A Decision'**


	14. Credits

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

**If not it won't be possible for me to continue!**

**Karanma Maeryl, SonicHedgehog7, sonictailsbros, Shaunatheboss, Kitty In Boots, SonicGirl4ever and PhantomGurl12344!**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**It feels so good to write and it was my pleasure to write!**

**And I hope you are excited for that cliffhanger bit I placed the last chapter!**

**And no it is nothing related for what I am planning! What am I planning? You will soon see!**

**Thanks so much!**


	15. I Won't Give Up On You Part 2?

**Yup! I am Back!**

**Yes I will tell you now!**

**There will be I Won't Give up on You Part 2!**

**This is nothing related to the bit I placed earlier!**

**BUT! I HAVE TO FINISH UP MY OTHER STORIES FIRST BUT DON"T BE SAD!  
I am giving you a tiny sneak peak!**

"Give Back Tails!" Sonic yelled angrily to his enemy.

Sonic leaped and curled to a ball performing a homing attack at the enemy who was kidnapping Tails. The enemy was quick and knocked Sonic backed hard enough to make him pass out. Sonic landed on the ground with defeat.

"Tails… No…." Sonic whimpered as he was lapsing in and out of consciousness. His vision grew blur and Sonic tried to reach out his hand to Tails and he blacked out shortly. His hand fell back down to the grass and so did his head.

Sonic lying unconscious on the grass and the wind blew. Sonics' voice played again.

Tails…..

**Exciting?**

**I hope so! XD**

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
